DESCRIPTION: This is an application for a Mid-Career Investigator in Patient-Oriented Research at Columbia University Department of Psychiatry. The candidate is an Associate Professor who completed residency training in 1987 followed by a Clinical Research Fellowship in 1989. Since then, she has had independent and continuous research support from both federal and private sources, which are expected to continue throughout the award period. The objective of Columbia University is to secure the candidate's time for mentoring beginning clinical investigators, including psychiatric residents, post-doctoral fellows, medical students, and nursing and for using her exceptional skills as a translator of science across disciplines and the clinical interface. Based upon this application, the candidate would become: training director for the Columbia NIMH Post-doctoral Schizophrenia Research Fellowship, coordinator of the PSY-1 psychiatric residency's research program, and the co-director of the Columbia Stanley Research Scholarship program for medical students. She would also provide research training for clinical psychology students and psychiatric nurses. The setting for her research and planned activities for this award is in the Columbia NIMH developing schizophrenia research center. The candidate's research proposals examine genetic and environmental etiologies of the schizophrenia syndrome, psychobiology of schizophrenia, and treatment response and determining prognostic variables of schizophrenia.